The Simulation Game: Vol. 2 (script)
During the war in the ancient world, Conrad is stabbed repeatedly by the coming enemies of various type and still tries his best to fight back. Later, these guy withdraw as some thing strange come behind Conrad. Later, the enemies are interfered in their escaping way buy some explosions. A lot of them die. Some dinosaurs dies and fall in the ground. Conrad turns back his head and just simply recognise the strange thing that attack the enemies are just some strange circle light. Conrad close his eyes in pain, knowing that he will soon die. He sees that now the enemies has gone faraway, leaving him behind and the light has disappeared. He tries to stand up. Some raindrops fall in ground. The shinning sky immediately changes its color to dark. Conrad is now extremely shocked and scared when in the sky area nearby appears a giant grey spaceship as it appears from the invisible status. The winds start to blow, following with some leaves, silk,... The spaceship appears to be malfunction, it has some electricity lighting and later some explosions, minor and giant, looks like it;s about to fall. The winds now is extremely strong, it blows Conrad, following with a lot of dinosaurs, enemies,... Conrad fall in ground as the wind stops, it starts raining.... Conrad sees his hand, the injured in his hand as now it is glowing in blue light, he looks up and see a lot dinosaurs and enemies are running, following them now is the flood. It's the Flood. The flood soon wash away Conrad. He drown in the flood. Diving inside, he feels extremely scare as following with a lot of drowning enemies, dinosaurs, are the sea monster, sharks,...Then he surface, from this view, we can see the fireball are falling down from the skies to the sea, there are also a fleet in the modern day also being flowed by the flood, the sky is lighting.... The flow makes Conrad hits a dinosaurs, he quickly turns back and grabs its neck. he grabs a flowing knife and stabs in its neck as the way to hold for fear of being threw out (the stabbing won't hurt the giant dinosaurs). The dinosaurs is T Rex. The destroying spaceship is moving forward in the sky. A creepy seas monster jump out from the seas and jumps down (like a whale). From this view, we can see Conrad is feeling extremely cold and some injured in his body is glowing in blue light. The dinosaur is later dive down and quickly surfaced. Now the spaceship is above and is about to fall in the seas. More explosion on it, finally it falls in the sea. We can heard the roar of the dinosaurs surround. The dinosaurs keep swaying with the flowing, other dinosaurs hit it, later make Conrad falls in the sea. Immediately, a lot of objects hit him and flowing spear stabs him and another one cut his throat. He dies... Conrad wakes up in a wheat farm. He feels extremely surprise, he looks around and see a lot of farmers are working. He touches his body and recognised that all the injured has gone (again!). He stands up and tries to seek from the view of the farmer in the front. Behind him, faraway, a few farmers sees him. They grabs their sticks and tries to approach him. He feels strange and grabs his shoes, He sits down, takes off his army shoes and discover that the shoes are turning to dust. Then, he recognise that the ranger clothes he is wearing is turning to dust, too but slower than the shoes. As he is observing his shoes, the farmers approach him from the back. One farmer pushes up his stick then hit Conrad in the back " Thief .... thief ..." Meet Erin in an island. Later meets Frank Hurber, an arm dealer in the ancient world. (might involve some fantasy details: traffic heavy weapons, even laser guns,...) Inspire: The holly moutain